doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Pedro Armendáriz Jr.
Pedro Armendáriz Jr. es un actor mexicano. Es hijo del reconocido actor: Pedro Armendáriz. Reconocido no solo por sus papeles en películas norteamericanas, tanto en cine como en televisión; sino además por su aporte en telenovelas, programas y doblaje en español. Doblaje * Romeo y Julieta - Romeo Montesco (Leonard Whiting) * Atlantis: El imperio perdido - Comandante Lyle Tiberius Rourke (James Garner) * Cars - Doc Hudson (Paul Newman) * Nikté - Ka's * El Libro de la Selva 2 - Bagheera (Bob Joles) * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban - Peter Pettigrew (Timothy Spall) Dustin Hoffman * Kung Fu Panda - Maestro Shifu * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos - Maestro Shifu (ver filmografía de doblaje completa en Startalent) Filmografía Cine y Televisión *Atrévete a soñar (2009) .... Max Williams *Destilando amor (2007) .... Mr. Irving Thomas *Amy, la niña de la mochila azul (2004) .... Capitán Matías Granados *Bajo la misma piel (2003) .... Joaquín Vidaurri *La casa de Los Babys (2003) .... Ernesto (coproducción con los Estados Unidos) *Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003) .... el presidente (producción estadounidense) *El crimen del Padre Amaro (2002) .... presidente municipal (coproducción con España, Argentina y Francia) *Entre los dioses del desprecio (2001) .... (producción argentino-puertorriqueña) *Original Sin (Pecado original) (2001) .... Jorge Cortés (producción estadounidense) *The Mexican (La mexicana) (2001) .... policía mexicano (producción estadounidense) *El grito (2000) .... Duarte (coproducción con los Estados Unidos) *Su alteza serenísima (2000) .... *Before Night Falls (Antes de que anochezca) (2000) .... abuelo de Reinaldo (producción estadounidense) *A propósito de Buñuel (2000) .... él mismo (documental) (coproducción con España, Francia y los Estados Unidos) *La ley de Herodes (1999) .... Licenciado López *Laberintos de pasión (1999) .... Padre Mateo Valencia *Tres mujeres (1999) .... Federico Méndez *Serafín (1999) .... Thinker (voz) *On the Border (La frontera) (1998) .... Herman (producción estadounidense) *The Mask of Zorro (La máscara del Zorro) (1998) .... Don Pedro (producción estadounidense) *Amistad (Amistad) (1997) .... General Espartero (producción estadounidense) *De noche vienes, Esmeralda (1997) .... Antonio Rossellini *Et hjørne af paradis (Un rincón del paraíso) (1997) .... ministro (producción sueco-danesa-costarricense) *Death and the Compass (La muerte y la brújula) (1996) .... Blot (producción británica) *La sombra del otro (1996) - Comandante Tello *La culpa (1996) - Tomás Mendizabal *Reclusorio (Reclusorio I) (1995) .... abogado defensor (episodio "Sangre entre mujeres") *Dos crímenes (1995) .... Alfonso (también en la producción asociada) *Agujetas de color de rosa (1994) - Aaron *Ámbar (1994) .... comisionado *The Cisco Kid TV (1994) .... Montano (producción estadounidense) *Guerrero negro (1993) .... *Extraños caminos (1993) .... *Una luz en la escalera (1993) .... *Nurses on the Line: The Crash of Flight 7 TV (1993) .... (producción estadounidense) *Tombstone (Tombstone) (1993) .... el sacerdote (producción estadounidense) *Los años de Greta (1992) .... Gustavo *El patrullero (Highway Patrolman) (1992) .... sargento Barrera (coproducción con los Estados Unidos) *Sweating Bullets/Tropical Heat TV (1991) .... Lt. Carrillo (producción estadounidense) *Sólo con tu pareja (1991) .... productor asociado *Corrupción y placer (1991) .... Augusto Alarcón *Diplomatic Immunity (Inmunidad diplomática) (1991) .... Oswaldo Delgado (producción canadiense) *Bandidos (1990) .... sacerdote (coproducción con España) *Camino largo a Tijuana (1989) .... Juan *La leyenda de una máscara (1989) .... *Días de humo (1989) .... (producción española) *Maten al Chinto (1989) .... don Chinto *Old Gringo (Gringo viejo) (1989) .... Pancho Villa (producción estadounidense) *Licence to Kill (Con licencia para matar) (1989) .... presidente Héctor López (producción estadounidense) *Camino largo a Tijuana (1988) .... Juan *El secreto de Romelia (1988) .... señor Román *Diana, René y el Tíbiri (1988) .... *Les pyramides bleues (1988) .... (coproducción con Francia) *Un nuevo amanecer (1988) - Gerardo *Mariana, Mariana (1987) .... Carlos (1986) *A Walk in the Moon (1987) .... doctor (producción estadounidense) *Walker (1987) .... Muñoz (coproducción hispano-estadounidense) *Persecución en Las Vegas (1987) .... Pagano *El camino secreto (1986) - Alejandro *La gloria y el infierno (1986) - Sebastián Arteaga *El placer de la venganza (1986) .... *El tres de copas (1986) .... Cipriano Melquisidor *Murder in Three Acts (Muerte en tres actos) TV (1986) .... coronel Mateo (producción estadounidense) *On Wings of Eagles TV (1986) .... Mr. Dobuti (producción estadounidense) *Maine-Océan (1986) .... Pedro de la Moccorra (producción francesa) *Treasure Island (La isla del tesoro) (1985) .... Mendoza (coproducción franco-británica-estadounidense) *El tesoro del Amazonas (1985) .... Zapata *Historias violentas (1984) .... *Matar o morir (1984) .... Tony Collins *Sangre en el Caribe (1984) .... *El billetero (1984) .... *Extraño matrimonio (1984) .... *El sexo de los ricos (1984) .... *El corazón de la noche (1983) .... *En el país de los pies ligeros (1983) .... *Los dos carnales (1983) .... *Chile picante (1983) .... (segmento "Los compadres") *El día que murió Pedro Infante (1982) .... *Huevos rancheros (1982) .... *La mujer del ministro (1981) .... *Las musiqueras (1981) .... *La silla vacía (1981) .... *La chèvre (Más locos que una cabra) (1981) .... (coproducción con Francia) *Rastro de muerte (1981) .... Alberto Villamosa *Novia, esposa y amante (1981) .... Esteban Ampudia *Días de combate (1981) .... *The Dogs of War (Los perros de la guerra) (1980) .... alcalde (producción estadounidense) *Mamá solita (1980) .... *Ni solteros ni casados (1980) .... *Evita Perón TV (1980) .... Cipriano Reyes (producción estadounidense) *Survival Run (1980) .... Paco (producción estadounidense) *La ilegal (1979) .... Felipe Leyva *El vuelo de la cigüeña (1979) .... *Cadena perpetua (1978) .... Javier "el Tarzán" Lira *El complot mongol (1978) .... *Estas ruinas que ves (1978) .... Raymundo Rocafuerte *El hijo es mío (1978) .... *Los pequeños privilegios (1978) .... *La plaza de Puerto Santo (1978) .... *La casta divina (1977) .... *The Rhinemann Exchange TV (1977) .... teniente Fuentes (producción estadounidense) *Crónica íntima (1976) .... *Mina, viento de libertad (1976) .... Pedro Moreno *El pacto (1976) .... doctor Raúl Mateos *Columbo: A Matter of Honor TV (1976) .... detective Sánchez (producción estadounidense) *México de mis amores (1976) .... él mismo (documental) *La pasión según Berenice (1975) .... Rodrigo Robles *Longitud de guerra (1975) .... Manuel Chávez *Carroña (1975) .... el Rengo *A Home of Our Own TV (1975) .... capitán de la policía (producción estadounidense) *The Log of the Black Pearl TV (1975) .... Archie Hector (producción estadounidense) *Chosen Survivors (Los sobrevivientes escogidos) (1974) .... Luis Cabral (coproducción con los Estados Unidos) *Más negro que la noche (1974) .... Roberto *Earthquake (Terremoto) (1974) .... oficial Emilio Chávez (producción estadounidense) *Los caciques (1973) .... *The Deadly Trackers (1973) .... Herrero (producción estadounidense) *The Soul of Nigger Charley (1973) .... Sandoval (producción estadounidense) *Don't Be Afraid of the Dark TV (1973) .... Francisco Pérez (producción estadounidense) *Cinco mil dólares de recompensa (1972) .... William Law *Tráiganlos vivos o muertos (1972) .... Dan *The Magnificent Seven Ride! (1972) .... Pepe Carral (producción estadounidense) *Hardcase TV (1972) .... Simon Fuegus (producción estadounidense) *Killer by Night TV (1972) .... doctor Carlos Madera (producción estadounidense) *Indio (1971) .... Jesse James *Los indomables (1971) .... Big Bill *River of Gold TV (1971) .... Angel (producción estadounidense) *La belleza (1970) .... el marido (cortometraje) *Un mulato llamado Martín (1970) .... (coproducción con Perú) *Primero el dólar (1970) .... Tony *Sucedió en Jalisco (1970) .... Gustavo Muñoz *Siete muertes para El Texano (1970) .... gambusino *Macho Callahan (1970) .... Juan (producción estadounidense) *Chisum (1970) .... Ben (producción estadounidense) *Su precio... unos dólares (1969) .... Sam *Los juniors (1969) .... Rafael Segura, Jr. *El golfo (1968) .... *Las posadas (1968) .... (cortometraje) *Las impuras (1968) .... Rodolfo *Todo por nada (1968) .... Pedro "El Pinto" *Vuelo 701 (1968) .... Máximo *La marcha de Zacatecas (1968) .... mayor González *Super Colt 38 (1968) .... Frank Morton *Cuatro contra el crimen (1967) .... Gustavo *Las vampiras (1967) .... Carl Mayer *Los asesinos (1967) .... Talbot *No hay cruces en el mar (1967) .... Sergio *Amor perdóname (1967) .... Arturo Solano *La bataille de San Sebastián (Los cañones de San Sebastián) (1967) .... padre Lucas (coproducción con Francia e Italia) *Cómo enfriar a mi marido (1967) .... Juan *La soldadera (1966) .... Isidro *Los tres mosqueteros de Dios (1966) .... Manuel *Matar es fácil (1966) .... arquitecto Gustavo de la Rosa *Los bandidos (The Bandits) (1966) .... Pedro (coproducción con los Estados Unidos) *Los gavilanes negros (1965) .... Categoría:Actores originales